


To Love a Dragon/当你的对象是一条龙

by LittleEvil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, S3E13后续, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他们都深爱彼此, 甜, 龙AU, 龙Hannibal, 龙的求爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: Hannibal有个计划，一个确保Will能完全属于他的计划，而Will目前不知道这个计划。换一种说法就是，Hannibal向威尔求爱了N次（用非常可疑的方式），而Will终于回应了一次。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	To Love a Dragon/当你的对象是一条龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Love a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916693) by [Jdragon122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122), [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories). 



> *原文甜蜜可爱，所以忍不住要了授权，非常感激作者 LunaStories和画手jdragon122愿意给我授权<3333  
> *在Tumblr找到她们：[LunaStories](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/)，[jdragon122](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/)  
> *在Twitter找到她们：[LunaStories](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/)， [jdragon122](https://twitter.com/jdragon122/)
> 
> *如果喜欢此文，请戳原文地址给作者们一点爱，即便只是点个kudos！

原图的[Twitter地址](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/status/1131066642849394688)/[Tumblr地址](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/post/185054755020/title-to-love-a-dragon-warnings-none-word-count)

“Hannibal，你有看见我的衬衫吗？”

Will把头探进厨房，空气中飘散着浓浓的牛肉汤的味道，他微微抬起头，耸了耸鼻尖。肉质一定很鲜嫩，尤其这是一位体态健硕的青年为他们提供了这么美味的一顿大餐。Will直到现在依旧对那次狩猎记忆犹新——那是一个臭名昭著、专偷老人东西的罪犯，Will非常享受勒死他的感觉。

Hannibal正将调味汁从灶火上拿开，他的动作稍微停顿了一下，“没有，也许还没洗呢。”

Will眯起了眼睛，看着Hannibal放松的后背皱了皱眉。他很清楚，自从他们搬到这个新家以后，自己就一直穿着这件衬衫。他不是经常出门，所以对自己的大部分私人物品都有点印象。Will搬来的时候本身就没带多少东西，然而他注意到，每隔一段时间就会有一件衣服从衣柜里神秘消失。奇怪的是，这次的衣服是他平时穿的，就在他打算把它放到洗衣篮里的时候，它不见了。

“它不在洗衣篮里，”Will抱着手臂斜靠在墙上，盯着Hannibal缓缓说道，“你不会碰巧知道它在哪儿吧？”

Hannibal默不作声，安静的空气里充满了令人担忧的紧张感。许久后，他关了火，转身凝视着Will，试图为自己辩护。

他的眼中滑过一丝血红，瞳孔形状蓦地发生了改变。Will屏住呼吸，注视着它们再次闪回到正常的红棕色人类眼睛，他至今都没有习惯这种变化。

“你是因为我的身份才这么问我的吗？你在怀疑我？”

Will叹了口气，抬手抓了抓自己的卷发。自从那次坠落后，他就再也没有机会剪头发了，Hannibal不允许任何人用利器对着他。因此，驯服Will难以驾驭的卷毛的责任落到了Hannibal身上。很遗憾的是，Hannibal非常喜欢Will那头野性不驯的卷发，以至对于Will想要剪短头发的请求一再地忽视。

“我不是那个意思，我只是仍然有点难区分你的一些行为，不知道那是你，还是你的...... _本能_ 。我相信你不会这么做，但是你的另一面......”Will缓缓地耸了耸肩，声音逐渐微弱下来。

Hannibal把头偏向一侧，用一种爬行动物特有的眼神目不转睛地盯着Will，令人不安的强烈情感潜伏在他的眼底，“我的本能，正如你所言，也是我人性的一部分。不用担心，我能完全控制自己的能力。”

Will认为这根本算不上是安抚，如果Hannibal不是因为他兽性的大脑才决定偷Will的衣服，那么很有可能是Hannibal自己选择了这种诡异的行为。Hannibal一直想要将Will衣柜里的衣服换成他觉得的更有品味的那种，Will不知道这是他为了达到目的而采取的错误手段，还是他在玩什么另类的虐待游戏。

“好吧。”Will不想再争论下去，反正将来还会损失更多的衣服。他勾起嘴角，内心好奇Hannibal是不是想扒光他的衣服。以前，他们之间的关系确实一直紧绷着，以至于现在的安稳，看起来是多么令人震惊。Will逐渐明白没什么事物能阻止他们的结合，他们的关系已经跨越友谊，尽管这点从未明说，但他们都心知肚明，他们完全属于彼此。

他们之间的关系无法用语言描述。

“我会为你买新的衣服，如果你愿意的话。”

Will看着Hannibal，嘴角微微勾起，他知道这是Hannibal能给出的最诚恳的坦白和道歉了。也许Hannibal偷走他的衣服并无其他用意，只是想用精致奢华的西装塞满他的衣柜。为什么他以前这么抗拒让Hannibal这么做呢，Will沉思了一会儿。也许是因为，让Hannibal为他挑选衣服，他就会失去自主权，但他不能否认这个想法让他内心泛起淡淡的愉悦。自从他们同居了以后，Hannibal真的非常体贴，对Will照顾得无微不至，甚至是他的某些小怪癖，也许是时候做出一点让步了。

“可以，只要不是太难穿或脱的衣服。无论你帮我选了什么样的，我都没问题。”

Will想象中的洋洋得意的笑容并没有出现，相反，Hannibal的嘴角弯起了一个柔和的笑容，“好的，Will，我一直希望你能过得舒适自在一点。”

‘在这里，和我一起。’Hannibal并没有说出口，但Will觉得自己听到了。

“好了，”Will头微动，视线盯着地板，感觉脸颊泛起了一丝暖意，他准备逃回自己的房间，“我还是去书房看书吧，晚餐准备好的时候叫我一下。”

Will在Hannibal还没来得及回答之前就离开了厨房，他在感情方面表现得太生涩了，这可能就是他们一直没法超越友谊的原因。按照这个进度，他们可能要到八十岁才能碰到对方的老二，Will倒进椅子里，挫败地发出一声叹息。

天呐，他有时候真的很讨厌自己。

xxxxxx

当初Will发现Hannibal是切萨皮克开膛手的时候，他感觉自己被背叛了。随后又发生的一系列事情让他更加愤怒，复仇之火在他的内心翻腾，当Hannibal原谅他的那一刻，火星溅到了地面上。

一直到后来，很多年之后——一个自称是红龙的人——还有一个悬崖，Will才意识到自己是多么盲目。

他不应该质疑Hannibal是谁，相反，他应该问自己：Hannibal是什么？

结果答案是：Hannibal不是人类。

（“我可能比其他大部分人更接近爬行类，人类将我们的种族称为龙。”）

更让Will觉得讽刺的是，他们曾经和一条龙殊死搏斗过，尽管那不是真的龙。像龙这样高贵优雅的生物只存在于神话故事里，Hannibal的出现打破了传说，他用锋利的爪子将他们从大海里拖了出来。Will被Hannibal的爪子抓起来的时候，一阵晕眩感让他咳出了坠海时吞下的海水。他晕头转向地努力抬起头，想看看发生了什么，他看到的只有漆黑的鳞片，月光下，赤红色的龙鳞被鲜血染成了黑色，巨大的翅膀毫不费力地挥动着。尽管瞳孔兽化了，但他还是认出了Hannibal那双熟悉的眼睛，还有它身上飘逸的金色鬃毛，和Hannibal的发色如出一撤。

在他昏过去的前一秒，他意识到他的那些困惑和疑问‘全都说得通了。’

多亏了Chiyoh的万全之策，他们得以快速地从这场苦难中恢复过来，并安全地躲到了意大利郊外的一座小屋里。在那，Will更深入地探究了Hannibal身上的未解之谜。

Will睁大的眼睛里满是惊奇，发生在他们身上的事情至今令人难以置信。他怀疑那只是一场因为发烧而产生的梦，他可能真的疯了，“你究竟是谁？”

徘徊在Will脑海中的那双鲜活的血红色眼睛又出现了，Hannibal的瞳孔缓缓收缩成一道细缝，他致命的爪子轻抚着Will的脸颊，Will隐隐地看到了他的尖牙，“我属于你，你也属于我。”

至于其他的问题，正如他们所说，都已经过去了。

xxxxxx

Will哼着小调儿，兴高采烈地将粗布质的钓鱼马甲挂在了Hannibal的西装外套旁边。尽管他们之间的界限随着时间的流逝变得模糊不清，但他还是很乐意看到他们的不同之处。这让他感到一丝慰藉：他们是平等的，在Hannibal身边，他仍然可以做自己。

在他回到自己的房间之前，他在房子里转了半天，才意识到，他一直在徒劳地寻找Hannibal。Hannibal很有可能出门采购食材，因为Will哪里都没找到他的身影。一丝郁闷袭上Will的心头，当他心情很好的时候，他会想待在Hannibal的身边。

他叹了口气，重重地向前倒在了床上，想趴在上面休息一会儿，结果腹部突然袭来的刺痛让他惊呼出声。他胡乱地抓着床单猛地翻了个身，却扑通一声摔到了地上。Will咒骂了几句，感觉心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。有什么东西刺伤了他，Will盯着天花板微微喘气，试图弄清楚现在的状况。他试探性地摸了摸自己的腹部，湿乎乎的感觉让他有点担心，他撩起衬衫，布料从伤口上被撕开的那一刻，疼痛令他倒吸了一口气。

这他妈的是什么情况，Will郁闷地想着。他用指尖轻轻地戳了一下伤口，稍微松了口气。伤势并无大碍，划破的地方正好是在Hannibal留下的伤疤上面。他不高兴地咕哝了一声，而后坐起来，视线越过床沿仔细检查了一下自己的床。真凶正无辜地躺在他的床中间，暴露在灯光下——一把刀。

他小心翼翼地站起来，有些慌乱地张望着。这看起来不像是要害死他的某些邪恶的阴谋，但如此诡异的情景还是让他焦虑不安起来。他有些犹豫地拿起了这把刀，拿到灯光下开始打量了起来。如果他是一个懂得欣赏的人，他就会发现这把刀其实相当美丽。这是一把刀柄上镶嵌着宝石的匕首，刀刃被打磨得非常锋利，暗示着这把匕首的实用性大于观赏性。

Will紧握着刀柄咬紧牙关，他能想到的罪魁祸首只有一个。

xxxxxx

Hannibal回到了他们坐落在法国的新家，寂静的屋子里一片漆黑。沿海地区夏季特有的潮湿令他感觉有点闷热，他伸手解开了领口的扣子。空气中留有着一丝还未散去的鱼腥味，独特的味道刺激着他的喉咙，他能感觉到Will就在附近。

“Will，你为什么坐在暗处？”

当龙的好处之一就是，当Hannibal打开客厅的灯时，他的瞳孔仅是收缩了一下便适应了亮度的突然变化。

“你好，Doctor Lecter，我一直在等你。”

这个语气令Hannibal想起了以前，他被弄得不明所以。Will正安静地端坐在桌前，双手整齐地交叠在一起，不知道在思考什么。如果Hannibal不是那么困惑，他会指出Will话语中的冷淡，但他只是站在桌子旁边，好奇地看着Will咬牙切齿的样子。Hannibal抬头在空气中闻了闻，当他从空气中尝到Will鲜血的味道时，他的尖牙控制不住得露了出来。

“Will，”那一刻，Hannibal的声音变得不再像人类，本该清晰的词语现在听起来更像是一连串的嘶吼与咆哮。

Will微微皱起眉头眨了眨眼，放松了下来。他伸手揉了一下自己的脸，叹了口气，小声地自言自语道，“Hannibal当然不是想……天呐，我真是个笨蛋。”

“Will，”Hannibal重复了一遍Will的名字，他的双手轻抚过Will的肩膀，然后捧起了Will的脸。他的爪子迫不及待地想要挣脱人形的外壳，消灭任何敢让Will流血的人，“发生了什么？”

“嗯……”Will的视线滑向了Hannibal的脑后，聚集在桌子表面的木质花纹上。Hannibal又一次抚摸了Will的脸颊，他的指尖轻轻地刮过了Will的胡茬，亲密的接触令Will感到一阵颤栗，然后在Hannibal放开他时，他说道，“我在床上发现了这个。”

Will拿起了匕首，它被一直放在Will的膝盖上。看到了Will手中的东西，Hannibal嘴角弯起了一个喜悦的笑容。Will观察着Hannibal的反应，有一瞬难以辨认的阴暗闪过Hannibal的眼底，随即藏进了Hannibal平静的表情后。

“你找到了你的礼物。”Hannibal挑选这把匕首磨蹭了很长时间，他发现他的藏品中没有一把利器是配得上Will的。这怎么行，他必须亲手做一个。他需要的是一把独一无二的利器，能和Will美丽的心灵般配。这是一种求爱行为，Hannibal对此踌躇不决了很久，但当他看到了Will投向他的眼神，而Will自以为他没注意到时，他决定是时候让他们的关系更进一步了。

龙通常用闪亮亮的东西向其他同族求爱，毕竟，龙是虚荣的生物，喜欢金属表面美丽的反光。虽然Hannibal和其他同类比起来截然不同，但他还是有短暂地考虑过要不要送Will手表。最后他放弃了这个想法，因为对他们来说，手表太过平庸。如果他要追求Will，礼物必须是某种具有代表性的东西，能称托出Will的美和致命的天性。从这个角度上来看，不难想象，为Will找一把完美的武器再合适不过。

“这是一份礼物。”Will努力平稳自己的声音，他紧紧地握住刀柄。比起疑问，这更像是一个不可置信的陈述。

“是的，”Hannibal深情地露齿而笑，他注意到刀刃尖锐的边缘带着点血迹，“你用鲜血为它命名，非常了不起，Will。”

空气里残存着的血腥味得到了解释，是Will用自己的鲜血标记了匕首。Hannibal体内的生物心满意足地发出咕噜声，因为他们潜在的伴侣如此热切地收下了礼物而洋洋自得。

突然，Will站了起来，把椅子推到后面，动作不自然地将匕首放在了桌上。在他走出房间时，他说道：“谢谢，我现在有点累，我想去睡会。”

“那晚餐——”

“我不是很饿。”

在Will离开时，Hannibal迷惘地眨了眨眼睛，他隐约听到Will砰的一声关上了门。

Hannibal对Will留下的匕首蹙起眉，有点郁闷地看着刀刃上正在剥落的血液。也许Will不喜欢这把匕首？看来下次得再努力些。

xxxxxx

接下来的几天里，Will小心翼翼地保持着与Hannibal的距离，他看得出Hannibal很疑惑。又过了一阵子，Will才主动缓和了他们之间紧张的气氛。

直到有一天Will在自己房间里发现了一堆新的法兰绒衬衫，他才愿意承认，他也许，只是也许，真的反应过度了。

说真的，Will能怎么想？Hannibal在他的床上制造了一个名副其实的尖刺陷阱，并且成功了。Will认为Hannibal还想玩他们的游戏，只不过这次，他们中的一个不会活着离开了。一想到Hannibal并不满足于现状，绝望便戳通了Will的心。或许只有Will感受到了和平，他以为他们已经达成了共识，他们不需要再为了寻找一些表面的联系而互相残杀了。

但收到匕首后的一个星期风平浪静，Hannibal一直闷闷不乐，导致Will终于意识到这把匕首确实是一件礼物。不过他之前已经拒绝收下，并将它还给了Hannibal。

Will叹了口气，他再次纳闷自己为什么对感情一窍不通。他轻轻地摸了摸法兰绒衬衫，然后笑了。它的质地要比床单柔软的多，面料密度可能也远大于床单。看来Hannibal偷走他的衣服并不是某种想要改变Will的阴谋，毕竟Hannibal完全可以给他买些令人讨厌的三件套。相反，Hannibal考虑到了Will的喜好，为Will买了法兰绒。选购这些衣服对Hannibal来说可能很痛苦，今晚吃饭的时候，Will必须好好感谢他。

尽管如此，Will仍然非常想知道Hannibal到底是怎么处理他以前的衣服的。

晚餐的时候，Will给了Hannibal比平时更多的笑容，能看到Hannibal面露喜色，心情明显放晴，Will感觉很满足。他看见过Hannibal龙形的次数屈指可数，他们之所以定居在郊外与世隔绝的沿海地区，也是为了让Hannibal能在没有目击者的情况下展开翅膀。Will忍不住猜想，如果Hannibal现在变成了一条龙，他的尾巴就会像狗一样快乐地来回晃动。把Hannibal比作狗的想法令他低声轻笑，他伸手在眼前挥了挥，假装没有看见Hannibal好奇的神情。

与深爱的人一起畅饮美酒，共进晚餐，Will告诉自己一切都会好起来的。

xxxxxx

一切都不好。

在他们共进了一顿可口的晚餐之后，Hannibal表现得有些讳莫如深。有时候，Hannibal的天性会要求他稍微放纵一下。而当Hannibal情绪不稳定的时候，最好给他一点空间。

第二天早上，Will被敲门声吵醒。他在床上翻了个身，睡眼惺忪地瞥了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，现在才凌晨五点。紧接着他长长地呼出了一口气，爬下了床，设法走到了门口。当他打开门时，他看到了Hannibal。他注意到Hannibal盛装打扮了一番，手里正拿着……那是把斧头吗？

“早上好，Will，”Hannibal热情地和Will打了个招呼，Will的手不由自主地接过Hannibal递来的斧头，斧头的重量使他跄跄踉踉后退了几步，“早餐会在半个小时后准备好。”

“什么？”Will抱怨道，现在他更加累了，他感觉完全没有清醒，这他妈也太早了。

Hannibal自鸣得意地笑了，他快速地舔了一下自己饱满的嘴唇，然后离开了。

Will低头注视着手中的斧头，手指在一阵轻微地抽搐中攥紧又松开。这是战斗的号令吗？还是一个挑战？也许这就是Hannibal下战书的方式，可能他想让他们在该死的黎明前决一死战。

不管怎样，Will他妈的不在乎。他把斧头随意地倚在衣柜旁，并祈祷自己能活着醒过来。如果Hannibal决定在夜里把他干掉，那就这样吧，Will和睡眠有个约会。

xxxxxx

看着放在自己门边的斧子，Hannibal皱起眉。看来Will也不喜欢这个，他必须更加努力。

xxxxxx

“正如你所见，”Hannibal在被绑住的陌生人身上做示范，他轻而易举地将剑刺入了对方的腹部，和那人身后的椅子，“这把剑不仅锋利，而且非常长。”

“确实，”Will拔高了声音，紧张得直冒汗，他扯了扯身上塑料谋杀服的领子，“好极了，我们不如先把这个混蛋杀掉，然后你在他身上想怎么用你的剑都可以，就是别对着我。”

Hannibal愁眉不展，满脸的困惑，“所以你也不喜欢这个。”

Will想哭，为什么Hannibal要执着于让他找出最适合将他自己开膛破肚的武器？！随便哪一把刀都可以，见鬼，Hannibal第一次可是用一把刮油刀切开了他的内脏！

“不？”Will的声音渐渐有些提高。

“我明白了，”烈火在Hannibal的眼底熊熊燃烧，他的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，“你不是一个容易被取悦的人，这将是一个很有价值的挑战。”

Will向上帝祈祷，希望这不是Hannibal为了让Will和他决一死战而说的某种奇怪的双关语。因为在这一点上，Will已经听天由命，他可以预见Hannibal未来将他杀掉的时候，他们互相残杀的场面看起来可能会有失体面，混乱不堪。

“是啊，”Will有气无力地回答，他俯下身子盯着椅子上的男人，对方正目光呆滞地看着他们，Will能看到生命正在从他眼中流逝,“一个挑战。”

Will长叹一口气，然后刻意避开了那把剑，开始切开受害者的腹部。果不其然，Hannibal刺得很精准，没有伤到任何器官。毕竟，不能把肉毁了。

xxxxxx

直到有一天，Hannibal从厨房柜台对面小心翼翼地将一把漂亮的匕首推到了他面前（这次的比他收到的第一把要薄得多），Will终于受够了。

“Hannibal，”尽管他的声音中带着一丝恐惧，但他还是厉声道，“请不要再给我刀了。”

Hannibal停顿了一下，随即抬起头，眼神伤心地注视着Will。

“对不起，Will，”Hannibal轻声道歉，他拿回匕首的手微微颤抖，“这让你感到不舒服，我明白了，我会停止的。”

Will想开口确认Hannibal的想法，但胸闷的感觉让他欲言又止。为什么他会这么内疚？明明是Hannibal一直在威胁他，显然，Hannibal送他武器是某种恐吓手段。结果Will确实被吓到了，所以他要求Hannibal停止这种行为并非不无道理。

“好吧，”Will尴尬地点了点，转身准备离开。他在门口停了下来，不知名的情绪拉扯着他的内心，催促着他说点什么，什么都行，只要能带走Hannibal的悲伤。他叹息着诅咒自己对Hannibal的感情，那让他在需要坚定的时候变得软弱。他转过身，揉了一下自己的脸，随即低头凝视着地板，“嘿，不管怎样，这些刀真的很漂亮。”

Hannibal突然昂起头，Will错过了他眼中的希冀，“你看到了它们的美，并欣赏它们。”

Hannibal的话令Will惊讶地抬头，他很高兴看到那熟悉的表情回到Hannibal的脸上。Hannibal诡计多端的一面通常对Will没有任何好处，但他至少没有闷闷不乐。“嗯，是啊。”Will不情愿地承认，因为他的礼物真的无与伦比，虽然那些刀具充满诡异的威胁性。

“太好了，”Hannibal心不在焉地咕哝着，然后他随意地朝Will挥了挥手，想要支开Will，“晚餐准备好了的时候我会告诉你的。”

当Hannibal从储藏柜里取出食材时，Will正注视着他的背部。Hannibal动作中的活力散发出了某种危险的信号，一阵刺痛侵袭了Will的背脊。最后Will眯起眼，离开了厨房。

xxxxxx

接下来的几天什么事都没有发生，Will因此松了口气。除此之外，他的衣服仍然在不断地失踪（虽然Hannibal现在会悄悄地补充他的衣柜）。Will已经习惯了，他的衬衫只要穿过一次，就会不见。

Hannibal再也没有使用那些不太隐晦的手段威胁Will，可能Hannibal已经改变了主意，不再想杀他了。

然而，他们又遇到了一个新的问题。

有一天，他睡意朦胧，半睡半醒地走出房门，突然间，他被某种重物绊倒，差点就脸朝下摔在地上。在紧要关头，他抓着墙壁勉强把自己拖了起来，当他的脸重重地磕在墙上时，他含糊不清地咒骂一句。

“真他妈见鬼了。”

Will愤怒地低下头，想看看到底是什么东西挡住了他的去路。随即他睁大了眼睛，吃惊地看着脚下美丽的鳞片。这绝对是Hannibal留下的，它的尺寸堪比大号餐盘。鳞片被一道美丽的裂纹分开了黑与红，Will捡起了鳞片，将它拿到了有光的地方观察，反射出的光芒让整个鳞片看起来流光溢彩。

“哇……”Will惊叹出声，紧接着他环顾四周，一旦确定Hannibal没有像变态一样悄咪咪地躲在某个角落后，他快速地将鳞片放在了床头柜上。金色的光透过窗户落在鳞片上，Will调整了一下鳞片的角度，当反射出的红色与灰色在墙壁和天花板上交替变化时，Will感到暖意渐渐游走过全身，他非常高兴，鳞片真的很美。

为什么鳞片会出现在他的门前，Will只思考了一会儿，可能Hannibal在褪鳞。他还是不太了解龙（实际上，他对龙一无所知，因为Hannibal守口如瓶），大多数时候，他将他们之间那些奇怪的交流都归咎于Hannibal的龙性，Will希望Hannibal不会介意他留下鳞片。

他笑容满面地走下楼，当他看到Hannibal正在分配他们的早餐时，他克制了自己的表情。

“啊，Will，”Hannibal笑了起来，他愉悦的声音中充盈着热情，“来得正好，请过来坐。”

Will立刻接受了邀请，就餐在无声中进行着，但神奇的是双方都在这样的沉默中感到了舒适。有那么一瞬间，Will想知道鳞片的脱落是否也改变了Hannibal的人形。但转念之间他想起了Hannibal人类的样子本身就是一种幻象，所以他的外表也不太可能会改变。Will好奇地注视着Hannibal裸露在外的皮肤，视线游走过Hannibal的脖颈，探寻着他肯屈尊露出来的那点皮肤。像平时一样,Hannibal穿着全系扣的长袖衬衫和花纹繁杂的暗紫色背心。对Hannibal这种人来说，精致的打扮是家常便饭。虽然Will对这种装腔作势嗤之以鼻，但他无法否认，这还挺有看头的。

或者，用Beverly的话来说，这个男人很养眼。

他的皮肤并没有什么不寻常的地方，Will失落地抿了抿嘴。他一直想知道更多关于Hannibal的事，就算这些事可能和“Hannibal会掉鳞片”一样平淡无奇，但他还是很乐意见到这些事。Will喝了一小口咖啡，低头继续专注于他的早餐。这顿饭让他分心太多次了，以至于他没有看见Hannibal满足的表情和嘴角洋洋得意的笑容。

xxxxxx

在接下来的几天里，Will收集到了各式各样的鳞片。那些鳞片已经可以堆起一座小山，所以Will清空了一部分的衣柜。他小心翼翼地将鳞片摆放进衣柜内侧，将它们从大到小依次排开。他特别喜欢那些红色的鳞片，不仅是因为它们让他想到了血，当阳光照射到这些红色的鳞片时，它们闪烁出的光芒像火花一样耀眼。

等到Will积攒了数量相当庞大的鳞片时，好奇心战胜了Will。在某一天晚上，他提起了他们之间从未说出口的话题。

“你知道，如果你在褪鳞，也许我可以帮到你。我以前养过七只狗，它们都需要梳毛，所以帮你打理应该不会太难。”Will往嘴里塞了一块肉，美味在他的舌尖上炸开，他不禁呻吟出声。美食令他分了神，所以他没有看见Hannibal渐渐绷紧的身体。

Hannibal放下餐具，拿起餐巾仔细擦拭了下嘴后开口道：“你说什么？”

话语中的阴郁令Will突然僵住，他握紧了手中的刀叉，“呃，如果我冒犯到你了，我很抱歉。我只是觉得我应该提一下，因为到处都是你掉的鳞片。”

“我没有 _褪鳞_ ，”Hannibal嗤之以鼻，他面露痛色地将盘子推开，“对不起，我没什么食欲，我想我很快就能用完餐了。”

Hannibal拿起盘子，将剩菜倒干净后，动作僵硬地离开了房间。Will困惑地看着这一切，回想了一下自己刚刚说的话，不知道自己到底错在了哪。

也许帮龙打理鳞片、梳理毛发是一大禁忌，又或者Hannibal不想让Will帮他。

Will不知道哪种可能性对他来说更糟糕。那天的晚餐Will吃得兴致缺缺，没过多久便回自己房间了。他抚摸着自己最喜欢的鳞片，这个鳞片是他找到的第一个，一道漂亮的裂缝分割了鳞片表面的红与黑。他睡觉的时候都会将它放在枕边，他甚至为它取名Frodo，尽管他认为Hannibal不会喜欢他为他 _珍爱_ 的鳞片取的新名字。

“虽然我理解Hannibal人类的一面，但我不了解龙。有时候，这导致了很多尴尬的事情。”Will轻抚着Frodo，然后叹了口气，他想象着Frodo闪耀的光芒是Frodo在安慰他，“是啊，我知道，Frodo，我只需要在Hannibal身边更加小心。我们会没事的。”

xxxxxx

Hannibal看着清单皱眉，他的钢笔在羊皮纸上缓慢有节奏地敲击着。清单的前两条被划掉了，Hannibal正在考虑第三项。

清单的内容如下所示：

~~_送Will闪闪发光的东西。单纯的珠宝不会被欣赏，所以要做相应的计划，为Will找一两把漂亮的刀。_ ~~

~~_Will不喜欢这些刀，但他赞赏它们的美。龙鳞可能是一个更有风度的选择。_ ~~

_Will至今没有接受求爱。之所以会这样，有两种可能：_

_1.Will不想要我。不太可能，他为我们的结合放弃了一切。_

_2.Will很迟钝。用不那么隐晦的方法也许会有更好的结果。_

Hannibal沉重地叹了口气，不知道自己是否应该直接杀了某个人，用血来表达自己的感受。他的求爱之所以没成功，也许是因为他们那伴随着死亡的友谊之舞至今已经演变成了某种求爱方式。除非有尸体和鲜血，否则Will可能不会理解Hannibal想要传达的感情。

不过，他们已经走出了过去，Hannibal想按照龙族的传统向Will求爱。他从未找到一个足够有趣的人来尝试正式的求爱，也从来没有人能像这样拉扯他的求偶本能。

当他注意到墨水已经在第三项上面晕开一大块污渍时，他抿紧双唇，抬起了笔。还有一种方法，只不过那种求爱方式对龙族来说都非常粗鲁。Hannibal在方方面面都是一个绅士，他不想采取此下策……但就目前的情况而言，他沮丧得愿意尝试任何事。

“噢，Will，”Hannibal喃喃自语，一个轻笑弯曲了他的嘴角，“我仍然惊讶于我竟愿意为你付出如此之多。”

他最后看了一眼清单，然后将它仔细折叠好，塞进抽屉。紧接着他关掉了床头柜的灯，钻进了被子里。明天，他将采取最后的计划。

xxxxxx

“Will。”

Will正舒适地坐在壁炉旁看书，当他听到Hannibal的声音时，他从书中抬起头。他注意到Hannibal正双目紧闭地站在门口，一副下定了决心的样子。Will将书放在膝盖上，轻轻地折了一下书角以便自己下次阅读。当他这么做时，Hannibal通常会用指责的目光盯着他，因为他曾经告诉过Will很多次不要这么不尊重他的书，但Hannibal今天一反常态，这令Will感到紧张。

“出什么事儿了吗？”

Hannibal沉默了很久并未出声。Will将书放到旁边的桌子上，然后站了起来。他慢慢地靠近Hannibal，仿佛Hannibal是一只受伤了的小狗，“怎么了,Hannibal？”

Hannibal没有回答，只是向Will伸出了手。Will注视着那只微微颤抖的手，往事突然闪过他的脑海，Hannibal几年前就是像这样将他拉近，并割开了他的内脏。Hannibal轻微摇晃的身体也和当年如出一辙，尽管Hannibal有相当强大的自制力，但每当涉及到Will的时候，他的情绪总是占了上风。

虽然那天晚上的记忆让他不寒而栗，但Will还是毫不犹疑地握住了Hannibal的手。Hannibal心怀感激地握紧了他，然后转过身，领着他走向卧室。Will回过头，不舍地瞥了一眼温暖的炉火，心想着Hannibal是不是终于要杀他了。他有些惊讶地发现，他并不在意死亡，被Hannibal的双手改变只是另一种更靠近Hannibal的方式。

他紧跟在Hannibal的身后，烟与森林的味道侵入着他的嗅觉。他闭上眼睛呼吸着这股独特的气味，就算是Hannibal昂贵的古龙水也无法完全掩盖它们。也许所有的龙闻起来都是这样，但对Will来说，这是Hannibal的味道。

当Will睁开眼睛,发现他们来到了他的卧室时，他感觉有些超然，他完全被搞糊涂了，他还没来得及开口询问Hannibal，Hannibal便执起了他的双手，然后放到嘴边，轻轻地吻了一下他的手指。

Will眨了眨眼睛，试图接受眼前所发生的的事。当预想中的暴力突然变成了温柔的触碰时，他有点迷茫。

“Will，”Hannibal将脸靠向Will的手，他的双唇微微张开，品尝着Will的气息。他的眼睛一直低垂着，看上去好像很紧张。他们这样站了很长时间，直到Hannibal抬起头，已经兽化的双眸对上了Will的视线，“你是否愿意给我这个荣幸，让我为你沐浴呢？”

Will目瞪口呆，他皱起眉，将手从Hannibal的抓握中抽了出来，这个问题使Will从这令他昏昏欲睡的死寂中清醒过来，“等等，什么？”

“我想给你洗澡，”Hannibal提议道，声音变得些许有些生硬。他渴盼地注视着Will，视线游走过Will的身体。沉默的气氛被无声地拉长了，最后Hannibal喘了口气，“求你了。”

“我——”Will伸手捂住脸，他偷偷抬起胳膊，闻了闻自己的腋窝。他真的有那么难闻吗？难道他洗澡洗得还不够彻底吗？他真的这么不会洗澡，以至于Hannibal执意要帮他洗？“好吧，虽然我不知道这到底是怎么回事，但我拒绝。”

“你不想？”Hannibal看起来完全一副受欺负了的样子，就好像他刚刚被人告知，他不可以拥有自己最喜欢的玩具一样，“你真的不接受我的提议？”

Will用怀疑的目光打量着Hannibal，然后开始在心里咒骂起对方。因为他看到Hannibal努了努嘴，并让自己的下唇轻微地颤动了一下。当Hannibal用那种眼神看着他时，Will从来没拒绝过他的要求，这个混蛋他妈的肯定知道这一点。

“好吧！”Will猛地抬起手，生气地拉拽自己的格子衬衫，衬衫被扯下来扔到了地上，紧接着他的手移到了自己的裤子前，“我会让你帮我洗澡，你想怎么样都行，因为我深深地冒犯了你那娇贵的感情，”Will一边抱怨，一边拉下裤子，然后向前走了一步脱掉了它。Hannibal正渴望地注视着Will，他的舌头快速舔过嘴唇，Will选择无视他，“但在内衣的问题上我不会让步，我至少要穿条短裤。”

“当然可以，”Hannibal走上前靠近Will，嘴角上扬的弧度带着一丝自鸣得意。Will磕磕绊绊地后退了几步，直到膝盖后侧顶到床沿，他试图拉开点他们之间的距离，然后他听到Hannibal开口，“我会让你感觉舒服的。”

Hannibal并没有像预期的那样退后，带Will去他房间里的浴室。他迅速地把手按在Will胸口，将其推倒在床上。伴随着一声闷响，Will的后背猛地撞到床上，突如其来的变化令他短暂地迷失了方向感。

“什么——”他困惑地声音变成了一声惊叫，有什么湿漉漉的东西正缓慢地爬过他的腹部。Will用胳膊撑起身体，低下头想看看发生了什么事，然后他难以置信地发现，Hannibal在…… _舔_ 他？

Hannibal聚精会神，他粗糙的舌头一直从Will的胸口舔舐到锁骨，热烈的凝视令Will淹没于其中。Hannibal的眼睛已经兽化，血红的虹膜包裹着的黑色细线此时因为愉悦而放大。他的舌头顺着Will的锁骨，滑到了肩膀。紧接着他闭上眼睛，开始轻咬起Will的皮肤，他的胸腔满足地发出了咕噜声，沉闷的声音着实让Will感到吃惊。他一边用舌尖描绘着Will上臂凸起的静脉，一边顺势坐到Will腿上，Will设法挣脱出来，但Hannibal只是捉住了他的手腕，懒洋洋地舔着他的每一根手指。

“Hannibal！”Hannibal粘腻的嘴在皮肤上留下湿热的感觉，看不见的尖牙在轻咬他的手指，Will猛地抽出手，他感觉自己的脸和胸口热得发烫。他颤抖着，发现自己已经硬了一半，窘迫地说道“你究竟在搞什么？！”

Hannibal垂眸看着他，仿佛他是一个愚昧无知的孩子。他歪着头，研究着Will脸上尴尬的神色，“我在为你洗澡。”

“这不是洗澡！这是——”Will挥舞着被唾液润湿的手臂，然后责备地拍了一下Hannibal的胸膛，“我刚刚同意的不是这个！”

“噢，”Hannibal皱起眉叹了口气，Will能感觉到他身上满溢出的沮丧感。他的手指轻轻地抚过Will的胸口，也许是想用唾液涂满Will，就像个该死的变态，“你看起来很享受，虽然这次经历并不是为了性。”

Hannibal刻意瞥了一眼Will明显的凸起，只差一根头发的距离就碰到Hannibal的胯部了。Will发出一声呻吟，疲惫地倒回床上，用胳膊遮住了自己的眼睛。过去几周发生的事情都让人摸不着头脑，这次更加混乱不堪。他不知道Hannibal在这里的目的是什么，他甚至不知道从何谈起。

“Hannibal，别他妈耍我，你知道洗澡是什么。现在告诉我你到底在干什么，这样我他妈就可以去睡觉了，假装这件事没有发生过。”

轻轻地，Hannibal将Will的手臂从脸上挪开，他耐心等待着，直到Will不情愿地睁开眼睛。当他们的视线交汇时，Hannibal低头看向他的样子有些悲伤。他拿起了Will的手，在他的手指上印上了一个柔软的吻，那一瞬间，Will的呼吸停滞了。“我很抱歉，Will。”Hannibal对着他的手轻声说道，“我不是故意要给你造成不必要的压力。如果你希望我停下来，我会停下来。你要做的只是告诉我。”

Will蹙眉，他胸口有什么东西沉甸甸的。他移开了手，漫不经心地搓着手指，“嗯，不用再晕头转向是最好不过了，我知道这些行为可能和你的龙性有关，但我需要更多的解释，我需要知道到底发生了什么，Hannibal。”

Hannibal皱着眉，欲言又止。最终，他慢慢吞吞，言辞谨慎地说道，“我一直在追求你，Will。但我现在明白这不是你想要的，我希望这不会让我们的关系变得紧张。”

Will猛地坐起来，他的前额差点撞到Hannibal的下巴。他推搡着Hannibal直到他离开自己的大腿，坐到自己旁边的位置。当Will举起一只手，迅速有力地抓住Hannibal的胳膊时，Hannibal显得有些疑惑。

“Will，”Hannibal发出低沉的吼声，他的身体因为突然的剧痛而抽搐了一下。他呲着牙，Will在漠视了他为求爱所做的尝试之后，又表现得如此残酷，他感觉既伤心又责备，“我的求爱可能不受欢迎，但蛮不讲理不是你的风格。”

Will掐了一下自己，然后呼出一口气，开始仰头大笑。Hannibal注视着他，Will笑容中的一丝疯狂令他愈发担心Will是不是疯了。待Will冷静下来后，他擦掉了眼角欢乐的眼泪，“噢，天哪，大多数时候，你可能是房间里最聪明的人，但是老天作证，你在这方面真的太糟糕了。你究竟为什么会认为我知道你在尝试追求我？”

Hannibal低下头，对着Will眨了眨眼睛，他的嘴唇渐渐抿紧，“我不认为我需要明确地说出来，你已经证明了你完全有能力预测我的意图，我的行为并不是那么不易察觉。”

Will晃了晃脑袋，恼怒地说道，“不，你的行为不是不易察觉，而是 _用错了方法_ 。当你将刀递给我时，我以为你在试图不那么隐晦地暗示你想杀掉我。当你开始将鳞片放在我能找到的地方时，我以为你在尝试告诉我，我应该帮你度过褪鳞期！”

听完Will对他前两次求爱行为的解释后，Hannibal看起来非常生气，“我向你保证，我无意伤害你，如果我做了类似‘褪鳞’这样有失颜面的事，我也不会要求你的帮助。”Hannibal凝视着Will，细细品味Will脸上迅速变化的情绪，然后他叹了口气，“所以你真的不知道我在追求你？”

“我不知道，”Will承认道，他的嘴角绽放出灿烂的笑容，Hannibal想要让他们的关系走上一条更浪漫的道路，这让他欣喜若狂，“但这并不意味着我会反对。”

Hannibal摇了摇头，优雅地从床上滑了下来，Will看着他，一种不确定感从心底油然而生。而Hannibal只是摆弄着自己的衣服，妄图抚平衣服上的褶皱，“我相信我需要一些时间来消化这个意外的发现。”

Will匆匆爬下床，差点被床沿绊倒。他站在Hannibal面前，巧妙地挡住了他的去路，“什么？为什么？现在我知道发生了什么，我们可以共同前进了。”

“Will，”Hannibal低头看向Will赤裸的双脚，话语中透露着疲惫，“我不得不承认，知道你并不理解我行为背后的意义，这刺痛了我的心。我想我需要一些时间独处，就像你会说的，在平静中舔舐自己的伤口。”

Will开口想要反驳，他有些惊慌失措，因为Hannibal似乎要打退堂鼓了。Hannibal举起一只手阻止了Will，Will闭上了嘴，皱着眉艰难地咽了一口气，“这并不是说我不感兴趣，我现在依然是，我怀疑我永远不会对你失去兴趣，亲爱的Will。”

听到这些话，Will的态度有所缓和。当Hannibal向门口走去时，他往旁边让了一步。

“我明白了，”Will悄声说道，他痛恨自己是如此迟钝，以至于Hannibal甚至没有尝试和Will解释他正在努力做的事情，Will感到了心灰意冷，“当你准备好的时候，你会告诉我吗？”

Hannibal扭过头看了一眼，点了点头，嘴角微微扬起一个悲伤的笑容，“当然，Will，我一定会让你知道的，晚安。”

“晚安。”看着Hannibal关上的门，Will小声嘟囔了一句。他沉重地叹了口气，重重地倒在床上。

好吧，现在的状况真是一团糟，该怎么办？

Will抬眼凝视着天花板，他和Hannibal的互动一幕幕在脑海中复现，从过去到现在。回忆令他面露痛苦，他意识到他应该知道Hannibal正在尝试追求他。毕竟，他收到的每一件物品都是Hannibal选作礼物送给他的。现在他透过面纱窥探到了真相，当他看清了Hannibal的意图后，就连舌浴都变得对他意义非凡。这是一个非常亲密的行为，可能是已经结合的龙才会参与其中的。Hannibal对此虽然紧张，但很兴奋。所以最合乎情理的解释就是，尽管这越过了一些特殊的底线，但Hannibal还是认为这是向Will展示他意图的最佳策略。

即使Will这可悲的人类无法完全领会这些行为，他也不能责怪那个人采取了这么直接的手段。不过，Hannibal最后的求爱行为仍然是一次愉快的经历。当他回想起Hannibal的舌头游走于他身上的触感时，他的身体一阵颤抖。他很好奇未来的某一天Hannibal是不是会拒绝再次这么做。尽管按照这个进度，Hannibal可能会闷闷不乐一两个星期，然后再决定找Will谈论这件事。他真的搞砸了，他唾弃了Hannibal的礼物，还在Hannibal坦白他在追求自己的时候笑话了他。

Hannibal将自己的真心放在了盘子里，呈给了Will，但在过去的几周里Will不知不觉地践踏了它。Will发出一声呻吟，用手掌使劲地揉了揉自己的眼睛。他试图继续思考，但他的眼睛里已经开始崩出黑色的星星。

一个计划开始在他的脑海里形成，他决定给Hannibal一些空间，然后再尝试一些事情。但首先，他最好打个电话给Chiyoh，向她询问龙的求爱习俗。现在是时候让他们站在对等的位置了，Will需要用Hannibal能够理解的方式接近他。Will可能没法完全领会Hannibal的行为，但他能肯定Hannibal会理解他的行为的。

下定了决心之后，他准备上床睡觉。他想明天就打给Chiyoh，尽可能多地收集信息。在此期间，他会像对待珍宝一样好好对待Hannibal。尽管他们的关系出现了短暂的错误，但他会向Hannibal证明，自己仍然爱他。

xxxxxx

“我是Chiyoh。”

“啊，你好，Chiyoh，”Will耸起肩头摇摇晃晃地将手机夹在耳边，他的手正忙着清洗他们最近一次谋杀所使用的武器。那是个粗鲁的投资银行家，他一直从客人的账户上捞钱。可惜的是，他也打算对Hannibal那么做，而我们的食人魔连环杀手就没那么好心了，“我有几个问题想要请教，希望你能帮我找到答案。”

手机另一头是一阵长时间的沉默。

“Will，你的勇敢值得表扬。但和龙形的Hannibal发生性关系是非常不理智的，那几乎不可能——”

“什么？！”Will诧异不已，手不受控制地一松，刀便掉进了水池里。伴随着一声小小的惊呼，他的手机跟着从肩上滑了下来，啪地一声落在了大理石台面上。他懊恼地洗掉了手上干涸的血迹，迅速擦干了手，再次拿起了手机。

“你究竟在想什么，Chiyoh。”Will面无表情地说道。

“没事吧？”这次，她的话语里增添了一丝俏皮。Will捂住脸，含糊地嘟囔了一声，他发现自己被捉弄了。

“没事，真谢谢你啊。”Will抱怨道，他叹了口气，想到这次通话的真正目的，心情又变得阴郁起来。他的一条手臂横放在胸前，另一只手仍然拿着手机，让听筒紧贴自己的耳朵，“Chiyoh，你知道Hannibal以前有追求过谁吗？”

Chiyoh不作声了，Will知道她在认真思考他的问题，“据我所知没有，”Chiyoh慢条斯理地说“但Hannibal一向是个不可捉摸的人。”

“他就是这样一个人，”Will扬起嘴角，露出一个深情的笑容，“不过我认为，在所有人中，我最了解他。”

“同一整体不可分割的两个部分，”Chiyoh柔和的声音近乎虔诚，“这是一种罕见的纽带。”

“嗯哼，”Will靠着柜台咬住下唇，他暗自庆幸在浴室里打了这通电话，这样Hannibal就听不见他话语中的难堪，“但是Hannibal的某些方面对我来说仍是一个迷。”

“你在说他作为龙的一面，”Chiyoh一针见血，她的直觉一如既往地敏锐，“你希望我对他的行为作出一些解释，我猜他最近在追求你？”

“你认识Hannibal的时间比我长，”Will吁出一口气，一丝嫉妒裹挟着渴望抬起了它丑陋的头。在Hannibal长成如今的怪物之前，Chiyoh就知道那个Will不曾见过的他。Will也想了解那个Hannibal，虽然他知道这很不现实，但他想拥有Hannibal的全部。现在他所能做的，就是尽最大努力确保今后的每一刻，都能与Hannibal携手共度，“他试图追求我，而我……没能很好地回应他。”

手机另一头迟疑了一会儿，“你拒绝了他？”她低沉的声音里充满威胁，Will不禁打了个寒噤。他敬畏地意识到，Chiyoh的保护欲和被压抑的愤怒不容小觑。说到底，这也是她能从Hannibal身边幸存下来的原因。

“没，”Will有气无力地回答，“不完全是这样。”

“解释一下。”

“我可能……将他的求爱行为误认为是恐吓，然后拒绝了他之后的尝试。”

沉默了好一会儿Chiyoh才开口，她听起来怒气冲冲，“作为洞察力和共情能力被Hannibal美誉的人，你却对他这么明显的意图视而不见。”

“也许吧，”Will没好气地咕哝，随即他又振作了起来，他想起了自己的最初目标，“所以我才决定打给你，我想看看你是否知道龙的求偶传统，这样我就能试着追回Hannibal。在Hannibal全心全意地为我付出后，这是我唯一能为他做的。”

Chiyoh的叹息令Will心里一沉，“我没什么建议可以给你。你们相互追求对方的时候不仅一直不按常理出牌，还经常留下大量尸体。”

“但一定有什么方法——”

“我不像你这么了解Hannibal，”Chiyoh打断了他，她的语气里多了一丝不耐烦，“他不是一个正常的人，也不是一条正常的龙。如果你想遵循龙的习俗向他求爱，你可能只会激怒他。Hannibal为了满足你的需求和欲望会改变传统的求爱仪式，也许你也应该这样做。”

Will灰心地拨弄自己的头发，拉扯着凌乱的卷毛，“但我该从哪开始？”

“尽管Hannibal嗜杀成性，但他终归是条龙。龙喜欢闪闪发亮的东西，剩下的自己想吧，Graham。”

Will还没来得及做出回应，刺耳的咔哒声和代表通话结束的拨号音便在他耳边响起。他有点绝望地低头凝视自己的手机，然后将它扔在柜台上。

Will把头向后仰起，眯起眼注视着明亮的灯光在墙上折射出黄色的光芒。他试着理出头绪，他不能给Hannibal珠宝这样无趣的东西，尤其Hannibal财力丰厚，他能买得起自己想要的任何物品。Hannibal之前送了他一些刀具，Will考虑过送同样的东西，但他很快就放弃了这个念头。

他希望自己的主意是独一无二的,礼物必须是能象征他们联结的东西，能得到Hannibal喜欢的同时，还能证明二人分享过的黑暗又扭曲的爱。

Will凝视着灯光，整个房间在光的沐浴下染上了一层金色。突然，他灵光一现，心中有了答案。他咧开嘴发笑，忘乎所以的笑声回荡在浴室里。他侧过脚，猛地向前跨了一步，迫不及待地想要立刻离开浴室准备他的礼物。但紧接着他又停下了脚步，因为他转念一想，筹备礼物需要很长时间，而Hannibal不会喜欢他将染血的刀留在水槽里，就算是留在自己的房间里也不行。

Will不耐烦地哼了一声，又回去继续清洗刀具。他的脚轻轻地敲击着地板，心绪已经神游天外。当他的脑海中浮现最完美的设计时，他脸上的笑容愈发灿烂。

Hannibal会喜欢的,Will急不可待地想要向他展示自己的计划。

xxxxxx

Will越来越喜欢亲近Hannibal，Hannibal不禁察觉到，不知何故，Will看上去更加安定了。这个人不再焦虑不安，相反，一种期盼的气氛围绕着他。

正如他们之前约定过的，他给Hannibal留出了空间。只不过几周后，他们又不自觉地渐渐走到了一起，他们不愿长时间地分离，也不想抗拒彼此的吸引力。他们之间的小差错造就了一种特别的爱慕之情，Hannibal不仅没有介意，事实上，他还享受其中。随着时间的推移，他受伤的自尊心也不再那么刺痛了。有时候，Will会让Hannibal的头枕在他的膝盖上，他会抚摸Hannibal的金发。每当他这么做的时候，Hannibal总会心满意足地发出轻柔的呼噜声。

这样的进展令Hannibal十分满意，他们现在已经坦白了对彼此的感觉，Will更适应他们之间的亲密接触了。

在这些家庭的温馨静谧下涌动着的，是狩猎。

Will最近尤其坐立不安，Hannibal将Will的焦躁归咎于他们的关系没有实质性的进展。自从那一天之后，Hannibal确实没有再谈起过这个话题，但Will的急躁令他沾沾自喜。尽管他的求爱失败了，Will仍然不顾一切地想要Hannibal。

他的挫败让Hannibal被迫比以往更频繁的狩猎。Hannibal一直是纵容Will的那个，当Will为了杀戮对他们的羊群下手时，他没有反对，他屠杀。任意妄为的Will沐浴在鲜血中，瞳孔因为激情而放大的模样总是令Hannibal热血沸腾，这场景使他对人类外貌的绝对支配力出现了缝隙，开始摇摇欲坠。

每当他的自制力变差，他的眼睛就会闪着红光，露出锋利得不像人类的牙齿，他知道自己的样子也同样刺激了Will。在杀戮的时候，信心会降临到Will身上，看着Will将头颅从尸体上分开，将柔嫩的皮肤从脊椎上分离，Hannibal内心的欲望被唤醒了。

Will也变得对他们挑选食材的部分特别感兴趣。像平时一样，Hannibal挑选了他们会食用的肉，而Will会温和地询问Hannibal他们是否能拿走一些胳膊和腿。Hannibal对此欲罢不能，他完全被迷住了。

他们所过之处尸体堆积成山，不过其中大部分尸体永不会重见天日，因为他们将尸体隐秘地埋葬到了无人注意的地方。为了降低外界对他们发起追捕的可能性，有一些尸体则出现在了新闻上，被他们伪装成了冲动犯罪或是抢劫误杀以掩人耳目。少部分精心挑选出的尸体被展示了出来，他们从弱者的死亡与鲜血中享受放纵的艺术带来的乐趣，对世俗的妥协与艺术创作造就了稳定的平衡。并不是每一次谋杀都是为了博取公众眼球，有些不过是他们在拿取肉之前玩弄他们的食物而已。

正是因为他们的诡计多端与深谋远虑，Hannibal才得以放任Will沉浸在杀戮狂欢中。每过两个夜晚，Will便会巧言诱哄Hannibal和他出去一次，他不断地从他们的谋杀中带走战利品，每次都是一只手臂或是一条腿。这样的屠杀持续了两周之后，Will突然坚决要停止继续满足他们的黑暗欲望。他将自己锁在房间里，几乎与外界隔绝。每当他神出鬼没时，他总是拖着一个沉重的箱子，里面装着在Hannibal不知情的情况下购买的东西。

这令Hannibal有点困惑，但他还是饶有兴趣地看着Will欢快地忙前忙后，试图保持神秘。不论Will在精心策划什么，都有可能和他们最近谋杀时他所要求的尸骨有关。Will悄悄保留了整根股骨，还有各式各样的头骨，甚至一副脊椎。平时如果Will想不被察觉，他很容易就能做到。这次他依旧认为Hannibal不会知道，但是把这么多尸骨毫无痕迹地搬进房间可没那么容易。

Hannibal认为Will想为他们的家重新装饰一下。虽然他的好奇心侵蚀着他，但他和Will是平等的。他不会窥探Will的隐私，除非Will自愿告诉他答案。

一周就这样慢慢过去了，Will在房间里的“小动作”令他看起来憔悴不堪，缺乏睡眠。尽管如此，Hannibal还是感受到了Will眉宇间所流露出的满足感，他的周身充满了兴奋的气息。Hannibal已经不止一次在Will身上发现金子的痕迹，有时会粘附在他的胡茬上，有时则嵌在他的指甲里。最终，Hannibal屈服于自己的好奇心，向Will提出了疑问，然后Will神秘莫测地笑了。

“这是一份礼物。”

“一份礼物，”Hannibal缓慢地重复道，他的叉子停留在嘴边，叉子的尖端插着一块肉。他正准备进食，但Will的回答令他将食物放回了盘子里。他清了清嗓子，试图压下自己心中的期待，让自己听起来没那么急切，“给谁？”

Hannibal露出了一个深情的笑容，Will似乎听到从他轻快的声音里听到了希翼。然后他伸出起茧的手，托起Hannibal的脸。他的手指滑过Hannibal的颧骨，动作温柔得令人吃惊。

“那个将自己血淋淋还在跳动的心放入我掌中，献祭鲜血滋养我，使我们的命运联系在一起的人。”听到这里，Hannibal双唇翕张，颤抖地呼出一口气，紧接着Will的拇指轻柔地停留在了他的下唇，“还有谁呢？”

他们紧紧凝视了对方许久，Hannibal的眼睛闪耀着红色，他竭力克制着自己的欲望，他此时此刻就想要越过桌子，然后享用Will。

“我很期待。”最终，Hannibal用沙哑的话语打破了暗潮涌动的沉默，他向后倾身，让Will的手从他脸上滑落。

Will没有出声，只是狡黠地咧嘴一笑，Hannibal情不自禁地更加迷恋他聪明的男孩。

xxxxxx

Will眯起眼睛，低头盯着自己的工作台，他带着审视的目光扫过摆在他面前的骨头。当他意识到自己要做的工作乱得一团糟时，他将工作阵地转移到了他的工作间里。他本可以在自己的房间里完成他的小项目，但在完成礼物之前，他要冒着Hannibal可能会进屋找他的风险。Will焦虑地摸了摸一小块肱骨，他的手指轻抚着被削尖的骨头，然后将它拖到了另一块没有被削过但已经抛光的骨头上。  
  
摆放在Will面前的每一块骨头，都像是一件最可怕的首饰。这里面不仅有腿骨，肱骨，甚至还有一根脊柱和一块颅骨。每一块骨头都被镀上了一层美丽的金液，在灯光的照射下，这些骨头反射出的光将墙壁染成了赏心悦目的金色。这些首饰光彩夺目，Will曾花费了常人无法想象的时间来清理每一块骨头上残留的肌肉组织和血，让它们重回象牙白。这项精密的工程花了他不少力气，中途他还抽了点时间购买纯金送到金匠那里熔化。在金匠那，他出了极高的价格才得以独用一块地方。之后他又花了大量时间才将所有已经清理干净的骨头带到了那里，然后让它们沾上液体黄金。  
  
即使他计划精密，也依旧难以消除这么做的风险。不过每当他想到Hannibal的幸福时，他便义无反顾的继续他的“宏伟大作”。因为这个人的奢侈品味，Will知道他的礼物会吸引到Hannibal的。但最终选用骨头作为求爱礼物的主要原因是，每一块骨头都能代表他们共同走过的那些黑暗的路。  
  
从理论上来说，他还需要一些更大块的骨头，以便更好地装饰Hannibal的鬓毛。Will筹备的这件礼物不但符合Hannibal的品味，还很实用，Hannibal可以用它来装扮自己的龙形。Hannibal的龙形非常庞大，大约有三层楼那么高，Will只看见过几次他展开翅膀飞翔。鉴于Hannibal是一个喜欢用华丽的饰品精心打扮自己的人，没有能给龙用的配饰必然令他痛苦不已，不佩戴任何饰品就让他美丽的龙形离开陆地，一点都不像他。  
  
也就是在那时，Will意识到Hannibal可能不是出于自愿才不佩戴饰品，而是缺乏选择。考虑到这一点，Will制作了一些漂亮的艺术品，他知道Hannibal会欣喜若狂地戴上它们。  
  
他最棒的作品是一个用各式各样的尸骨制作的巨大王冠。它美得令人难以忘怀，Will不禁引以为豪地想到，如果它不是由尸骨组成的，那就是皇室会使用的配饰。  
  
今天是他们的周年纪念日，坠崖的那天，Will第一次看到Hannibal的龙形。那一天，他将自己的命运完全交付给了Hannibal，虽然当时他还没有意识到这点。那一天，Hannibal带走了Will，他知道，自己永远不会放走Will。  
  
Will很紧张，但送礼是再自然不过的事，是时候迈出下一步了。这一次，轮到他奋不顾身了。

xxxxxx

“Hannibal。”

Hannibal抬起头，他正在准备晚餐。现在刚过六点，太阳依旧高挂在空中，不过很快夕阳就会落下帷幕，让交相辉映的橘色与粉色降临到他们与世隔绝的海湾小屋上，为他们的家染上一层温暖的色彩。Hannibal已经不止一次感激他们买下了这座小屋，得益于它靠近海边的位置，Hannibal可以不用担心碰见人类，尽情地翱翔于海上。Will此刻正抱着双臂，手指深深陷进了皮肤里。Hannibal思索着侧首，将Will的兴奋与紧张尽收眼底。他小心地把肉放进卤汁里浸泡，随即清洗并擦干了双手。

“你有什么事情需要我吗，Will？”

“我，嗯，”话末，Will的声调有些提高，他的视线飘忽不定。然后他清了清嗓子迎上了Hannibal的目光，这次，决心的火光在他的眼中燃烧着，“我想给你看点东西。”

“你的礼物准备好了？”Hannibal的笑容中充满溺爱，他发现Will满脸通红地咬着下唇，洋溢的喜悦令他胸口涌上一股暖意。

“我想是的……”Will深吸一口气，他放松身体展开双臂，作出邀请的姿态，“我有个请求。”

“哦？”Hannibal好奇地扬起眉毛，兴致盎然，“请告诉我，我总是很乐于满足你。”

“好，”Will毅然地点了点头，仿佛做出了决定，“我想让你到海边等我，我不会让你等太久的，我需要去拿你的礼物。”

“没问题。”Hannibal不假思索地答应了，不知名的强烈情感点亮了他的眼睛。今天很特别，他没有忘记去年的这一天他们一同坠下了悬崖，可能Will也是出于这个原因才选择今天送他礼物。

Hannibal简单地点点头，遵循Will的要求出了门。他站在海边，任由自己赤裸的脚陷进流沙之中。他上身穿着一件毛衣，下身宽松的长裤是他常穿的休闲服。他发现每当他让自己随性一点的时候，Will会更喜欢他，这一点也延伸到了他的着装。

大约几分钟后，Will站在了Hannibal身边。他的脚步声安静又熟悉，回荡在Hannibal的记忆宫殿中，Hannibal满怀爱意地将Will的一点一滴描绘进记忆里，然后转过身注视Will。风吹乱了Will的卷发，夕阳令他的肌肤泛出健康的光泽，Will总是令Hannibal惊叹，他是Hannibal的至宝，他应该得到自由，受人敬佩，而不是被困在穷乡僻壤。

Will清了清喉咙，然后提起了一个大包。那是一个看起来很重的布袋，实际上，它几乎和Will的体型差不多大。虽然他们的家离沙滩只有几英尺远，但还是有那么一瞬间，Hannibal想知道Will到底是怎么把它从房子里弄到这里来的。

“所以，”Will神色紧张地开口，他将袋子留在脚边，开始不安地玩起布袋上的拉绳，“我知道我搞砸了我们俩的事情，就像平时一样。”

“这不是你的错，亲爱的Will。”Hannibal温和地提出了反对，并伸手握住了Will的手指，“虽然你可能没有接受求爱，但我认为我感受到了从未见过的你，你的每一面都很有个性。”

Will叹息着抽走了手，他摸了一下自己的脸，恼怒地作势说道：“你看！我就是这个意思。你为我做了很多努力，你所说的和所做的都是正确的事情，但我……”Will不自在地耸了耸肩，叹了口气。然后他挪动着赤裸的脚，望向远方的地平线。Will的眼睛在阳光的照射下看起来就像他们身边的大海，Hannibal被深深地迷住了，“我止步不前，甚至一件简单的事都做不对。”

“我想要的是你现在的样子，”Hannibal突然打断Will，他靠近Will，伸出手温柔地捧着Will的脸，“仅仅如此。”

Will不禁勾起嘴角，微微侧首，在Hannibal的手掌上印下一个吻。柔软的触感令Hannibal迷失其中，他再也没有退路了，他的每一部分都已经属于Will。

“嗯，”Will满足地舒了一口气，他后退了几步，摆脱了心神不宁的状态。随即他咬紧牙关，神色坚定地看着Hannibal，“但现在轮到我照顾你了。”

Will深呼吸了一下，拿出了布袋并小心翼翼地打开了它。当布料滑落到地上时，暴露出的金色饰品在夕阳的余晖下光芒四射。Hannibal的嘴唇翕张，他注视着这些金光闪闪的饰品，眼中闪烁着愉悦的光，“我想问你，Hannibal Lecter，”Will跪在地上，拿开了布袋，骨制品落进沙地里发出咔嗒咔嗒的闷响，“你是否愿意给我这个荣幸，接受我的求爱呢？”

Hannibal眨了眨湿润的眼睛，这些骨制品就是Will不知疲倦地在研究的东西。这些美丽的艺术品，不仅是被他们所改造的人类，还是他们的定情信物。

“Will，”Hannibal低声呢喃，不知所措地试图找回自己的声音，“它们都很精致……”

“嗯哼，”Will露出一个拘谨的笑容，他的手摩挲着后颈，“我知道这些做得不是很好，我不是这方面的专家，但我已经尽力了。”Will举起礼物中的一个，Hannibal先前以为那只是一大块骨头，结果他发现那其实是个王冠。

它非常的巨大，显然不是为人类所设计的大小。

“这个设计是给……？”Hannibal的声音逐渐微弱了下来，他惊愕地盯着王冠，每一件事都在他的脑海里被拼凑了起来。

Will点点头，一股自豪感不禁油然而生，他的礼物让Hannibal哑口无言。王冠被Will近乎虔敬地放回到礼物堆上，他的脸上此刻多了一抹微笑，“我想既然龙都喜欢闪亮的东西，你也应该有能装饰自己毛发的饰品，我觉得金色搭配你的发色会看起来很棒，而且……嗯……”Will一怔，声音越来越低。Hannibal走近Will，将他的手放在自己胸前。

一言不发地，Hannibal拥过Will，并吻住了他。Will呻吟一声，抓住Hannibal的后背，热情地回应了他。这个吻逐渐变成激烈的唇齿交融，直到他们开始微微喘气，Hannibal才放开了Will，渴望地凝视着他。

“我猜你喜欢你的礼物？”Will气喘吁吁地咧开嘴角，颤抖着弯起一个笑容。

“若不是因为你的礼物值得立刻戴上，我会现在就享用你。”

Will一脸愕然，瞬间忘记了微笑，刷的一下红了脸。Hannibal在他的额头上印下一个吻，Will不禁得意地扬起了嘴角。Hannibal退后了几步再次拉开了两人的距离，当他走到二十英尺开外的地方时，Will满怀期待地看着他。Hannibal从不在他面前隐藏自己的龙形，不仅如此，他还特别喜欢在空中盘旋，向Will炫耀自己。

不过，不管Will目睹了多少次，Hannibal的真实形态总是令他惊叹。龙是很巨大的，Will注视着Hannibal忽明忽暗的皮肤，像海市蜃楼般，他的身形开始拉长，鳞片出现在了他的皮肤上。

这一幕是壮观的，Will仰首望着Hannibal，高大的龙形挡住了阳光，他被置身在阴影里。Will从未真正测量过龙的身高，但他目测Hannibal有三层楼那么高。从下往上看，Will能看见龙柔软的腹部，那里，渐变的黑色鳞片隐隐散发出美丽的光泽，与周身血红色的鳞片融为一体。龙头上展开的巨大鹿角呈现着危险的弧度，衬托了Hannibal头部的轮廓与侧面的鬓毛。他身上唯一能让Will联想到他人形的就是那双熟悉的红色眼睛，浅金色的毛发也和Hannibal人形的发色相同。

Hannibal四脚着地，懒洋洋地舒展着身体。他长长的尾巴来回摇摆，后背的红色翅膀在完全张开后又泰然自若地收拢。他发出轻柔的隆隆之声，低下头将鼻子靠向Will。Will笑了起来，有些手足无措地抱住了Hannibal的下巴，抚摩起那里更为柔滑的鳞片。Hannibal温柔地注视着Will，Will忍不住吻了一下他的鼻子。紧接着Hannibal喷出一股空气，不知是触摸弄得Hannibal很痒，还是Hannibal在笑他。不论如何，他喜欢Hannibal放松的时候，看起来高兴又神采奕奕。他后退了几步，注意到Hannibal低着头，他的脖子弯曲着，鬓毛贴在沙滩上。

Hannibal是一种在流言和恐怖传说中才会出现的生物，Will虽然感到敬畏，但真正令他动容的是，Hannibal是一条龙，却从所有人类中选中了Will与之共处并分享自己。这使人心生卑微之感，特别是在知道Hannibal的血统之后。他实际上是龙里的王室，可他却在这里和一个邋遢的人类过着简朴的生活。

仿佛察觉到了Will自我贬低的想法，Hannibal的喉间发出低沉的声音。隆隆声震动了地面，令Will的背脊一阵颤栗，他的鼻尖刻意地指向金色骨头，于是Will笑着拿起一根长长的腿骨。

“真没耐心，”Will面色柔和地小声嘀咕，当他看见Hannibal没好气地甩了他一个眼刀后，他露出一丝坏笑，“你想让我怎么做？”

Hannibal挨近Will，转过头露出自己的后颈。这个角度可以摸到Hannibal的鬓毛，Will心领神会，笑着开始动起手来。他的手埋进Hannibal的鬓毛里，毛发出乎意料的柔软。他享受了一会儿丝般柔滑的触感，然后抓起了一束鬓毛摸到末端，用一个结实的结将骨头系在了上面。骨头被他小心地装饰在鬓毛上，他忍不住惊叹，金色的骨头仿佛原本就挂在鬓毛里，没有一丝违和感，甚至衬托得Hannibal鬓毛更加美丽。

他沉浸在有节奏的动作中，手一直没有停下来。为了让它们看起来栩栩如生，有些骨头已经被他削尖了。装饰脊椎骨是最有意思的部分，这些骨头没有被他系在发尾，他更倾向于把它们编在鬓毛里，用来将鬓毛上的其他骨头连在一起，让它们形成一个整体。

整个过程比他预想的要有趣得多，在他完成装饰鬓毛以后，他走回了Hannibal的鼻子旁边。这条龙一直在不断地发出咕噜声，尾巴懒洋洋地摇来摇去。Will觉得他像一只被宠坏的家猫，但他不敢在Hannibal面前这样说，他怕Hannibal把他整个人吞下去。

“鬓毛这里已经弄好了。”Will微笑地看着Hannibal抬起头，试图伸长脖子以便看到自己鬓毛的所有饰品。当他看到被编织的鬓毛，以及上面各式各样的骨头时，他激动地拍打着翅膀，高兴地发出一声吼叫。他还抬起一只爪子，试图去摸那些闪亮亮的金色骨头。Will欣赏着自己的作品，他喜欢这些骨头让Hannibal看起来更加危险和优雅。这些首饰不仅代表了他的野性，也象征了他对美学的热爱。

“Hannibal，”Will大声喊道，Hannibal用愉悦的吼声回应了他。他俯下身，满眼爱慕地将鼻子凑向Will，Will微微一笑，“还剩下两个没有戴，它们很特别，我想放在最后。”

Hannibal准备抬头，但Will将一只手放在了他的鼻子上，“就这样不要动，我需要把它们戴在你的头上。”

Hannibal安静地顺从了，他的眼睛紧紧跟随着Will，这个人回到了布袋旁，拿出了一个有趣的东西，那看起来像是某种耳饰，如果它没有和人一样大的话。最大的部分是由两根肋骨熔接而成的环，连接着它的是一个较小的环。小环的最末端有一块头骨，环从头骨的一侧穿透到另一侧，牢固地将头骨连接到环上。

“这是为你的角设计的。”Will自豪地举起它，他花了很多时间才弄清楚如何组装它们。他知道Hannibal喜欢用额外的装饰来装点核心部分。他认为王冠作为压轴，还需要头骨做陪衬。然而，如何将头骨挂在角饰上面是一个令人头痛的问题，好在他最终还是想办法做出来了。他走到Hannibal面前踮起脚尖，拉开了一点环，让角饰自行滑到Hannibal角最粗壮的部分。随后他用了相当大的力气才将金色骨头折弯，让环的两个尖端重叠在一起，角饰紧紧地夹住了Hannibal的角。

Will往后退了几步，高兴地吁了一口气，随即他握住了王冠。

他咬住下唇，双手举起沉重的王冠，将它轻轻地放在了Hannibal的头上。王冠令他看起来桀骜不驯，又很有帝王风范，Hannibal在方方面面都是如此。王冠一被戴好，Hannibal便立刻抬起了头，得意洋洋地摆弄了一番。他伸出头，把大海当作镜子，低头凝视着自己。然后他发出赞许地龙鸣，对着大海望了又望，欣赏着自己的新礼物。

原图的[Twitter地址](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/status/1131066642849394688)/[Tumblr地址](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/post/185054755020/title-to-love-a-dragon-warnings-none-word-count)

Will的嘴角勾起一个宠溺的笑容，他示意Hannibal朝他低下头。龙轻易地服从了，愉悦的吼声回荡着，与海浪拍击海岸的声音融为一体。

Will伸出手放在王冠之下，顺势抚摸过Hannibal双眼中间的鳞片。紧接着他叹了口气，迈步向前，把额头贴上了Hannibal的鼻子。

“Hannibal……”他抚平Hannibal的嘴角，尖牙被有鳞的皮肤覆盖在其下，“我知道你的家人对你很重要，当你失去他们时，你失去的不仅是你所爱的人，还有你的身份。你曾经是龙族宫廷里的伯爵，我想用某种方式将这个身份还给你。我能给你的可能不是很多，但我希望这个王冠能证明你的血统，它会让你想起自己现在是什么，未来又将成为什么。”

当Will开始送礼物之后，Hannibal还是第一次安静下来。Hannibal从未告诉Will他的家人是如何被杀害的，但凭着对Hannibal的了解，以及上一次对Lecter庄园的拜访，Will窥探到了真相。大战的痕迹遍布在那，除了野兽，没有人可以制造这么大规模的破坏。

Lecters一家都是龙，人类根本不可能杀死他们。所以Hannibal的家人极有可能是被龙族宫廷背叛了，导致他们遭到了灭顶之灾，一个完整的血统没落了。事实上，Hannibal在这里伪装成人类，融入人类社会只是更加说明了他切断了自己与族人之间的联系。

Will想要将一小部分还给他，他想要提醒Hannibal，不论他曾经是谁，他会一直陪着他。

Hannibal突然变回了人形时，Will发出了一声惊呼。幻象快速地被Hannibal收回到了自己身上，他穿着变形前的衣服，Will的礼物被他隐藏在了假象之下。

“Will。”Hannibal发出沙哑的声音，当他吻上Will的嘴唇时，Will感觉有点心碎。Hannibal的脸颊上有泪水，每一个压在他唇上的吻都充满了绝望，Will能从中品尝到痛苦的咸涩。过了一会儿，Hannibal便退开了，但Will不禁拉住他，继续吻了下去，他亲吻着Hannibal脸颊上的每一寸皮肤，想要安慰他。

“没关系，”Hannibal轻声道，他抬手握住了Will的手臂将他向后推，直到他们能面对面。Will差点发出一声埋怨，Hannibal的悲伤影响着他，他拼命地想要让一切好转，“我在这里，哪儿也不会去。”

Will注视着Hannibal的眼睛，那里的真实与忠诚夺走了他的呼吸，“我现在是你的家人了。”Will低沉地说道，这是一个强势的声明，不是提议而是事实，Will会消灭任何试图反驳的人。

“是的，”Hannibal扬起了嘴角，他的眼睛里充满了泪水，但这一次，是强烈的幸福感使他流泪，“你就是我想要的全部，我从未想过我能找到你。在灰暗人生中遵循平凡的规则，这一切是多么的索然无味。直到我遇到了你，你将光明带回给了我，Will，如果你想要离开我，我不相信我们中的任何一个能从分别中活下来。”

Hannibal的话语对其他人来说也许是种威胁，但对Will而言，是永远的承诺。

“那么，”Will贴近Hannibal，透过睫毛抬眼看向他，他从Hannibal躲闪的神色中读出了他的不设防，“你接受我的求爱吗？”

Hannibal看起来束手无策，好像被Will突兀的发问所打败。他低声轻笑，表情柔和了下来，看起来年轻了好几岁。然后他摇了摇头，有些恼羞成怒，“好的，Will，我接受你的求爱，就算你完全没有察觉到我的意图。”

Will轻轻地推了一下Hannibal，作势皱起了眉，“这有什么关系，你现在摆脱不了我了。”

“我们在一起了，还是什么都不是？”Hannibal目光温柔地问道，他举起了Will的手放到了唇边，轻柔地吻了一下Will的指关节。

“我们在一起了，”Will坚定地回答，他紧紧地握住Hannibal的手，“或者你想我们为了寻找彼此把世界夷为平地。”

“我别无他法。”Hannibal的双眼洋溢着欢欣的光芒，一种强烈的情感自始至终都蕴藏在他的目光里。Will一直都能感受到，自从他走近Jack办公室的那天起，那种眼神便让他躁动的内心平静了下来，削弱了他的防备。

那是一种深沉的爱意，叫嚣着要将他吞没。

他们紧握着双手靠在一起，凝视夕阳。想想看，追求一条龙只需要一些闪亮的东西和老套的求爱仪式。尽管中途发生了一些小误会，但Will不会改变自己的决定，是这个决定才让他们走到了这一步，他知道这一次，他们永远不会放走对方。

直到他们激情澎湃，谁都不肯放开对方，最后一起跌跌撞撞地倒在了Hannibal的床上时，Will才发现自己身上的衣服全都不见了。最操蛋的是，他看见他的衣服被折叠得整整齐齐地堆在床上，几乎像个鸟巢，不过这丝毫没有降低他的性欲。

“你真他妈奇怪。”

“粗鲁，Will。”

“你打算怎么做，吃了我吗？”

“噢，我正有此意。”

低沉的笑声响了起来，一声惊呼让笑声变成了呻吟。在那之后，没有人说话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的一点碎碎念：终于完结啦！这是我第一次翻Hannigram，因为很久没有产出了，抱歉只有生硬的文字otz翻译和校对都是我，所以难免会出错，有错欢迎指出！最后，感谢大家愿意看完我的渣翻，喜欢这篇的话可以点原文链接给原作者留kudos哦<333


End file.
